


One Angel

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don Thousand captures captures and Angel named Third and punishes him for trespassing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to write something for this pair and a friend of mine finally got me to write it.   
> Also have only stop edited it, I'll fix errors in the next few days.

"You know angels are supposed to be careful when they're in a demons territory. But, I think you'll learn when I'm done with you." Don smirk as he dragged Third away.

* * *

Third couldn't see anything, his eyes were covered and his arms were held over his head, tied up to some poll. His clothes were gone to, putting a sense of dread in his mind.

"L-Let me go! I didn't come here to cause any trouble!" He screamed as he pulled against his bonds. "Please! I promise I won't say anything!" He heard someone walk in and he froze.

"Y0ou're too loud. If you don't quiet down right now I'll gag you, and I'm positive you will not enjoy it." Third took the warning and stopped complaining, but her felt his body shake as he waited for what was going to happen. Don laughed as he removed his own shirt.

"You must be pretty blind if you didn't see me when you came here. Was your mind just so clouded you couldn't sense me?" Third stay quiet, not wanting to explain that he had gone to hell to visit some lower demons.

Third felt Don set his hands on his waist. He whimpered. His hands were cold as ice that gave him goosebumps all over his body.

"Please...I'll ask again. Just let me go, I'll never come back if you do." He felt lips on his cheek. He tried pulling his head away but found in his possession he couldn't.

"Why would I let such a wonderful prize go free?" Don licked the black line that went down Thirds cheek. "I at least have to teach you a lesson about wondering where you shouldn't go first. And then maybe I'll consider giving you you  freedom.

His lips traveled down Thirds neck, stopping every so often to bite him leaving left bark bruises that marked him as Don's victim.

Third whimpered as he moved. He couldn't bear the humiliation.

"Heh, you're afraid, aren't you." Third shook head. He felt him bite down again.

"You're lying, I can tell by how you're shaking." Don ran his tongue over his chest and licked his nipple.

Third gasped in surprise. What was this new feeling in his body?

"And you're sensitive too." He wrapped his tongue around it and pulled it with his teeth. "An angel like you has never been touched like this. It's probably too much for you to bare."

Thirds legs felt weak like he couldn't keep standing. The feeling inside him kept growing. The way the demon used his tongue was pushing him deeper into pleasure.

Don moved his hand over Thirds stomach and started stroking his cock.

Third moaned in pleasure as he felt himself grow hard. But it didn't last. When he was fully turned on Don moved his hand around and grabbing at his ass.

It was unpleasant. But as he continued Third couldn't help but pant.

"Now you're liking this~" Don said with a smirk. Third's only reply was a low moan which succeed in turning him on.

Third felt another finger push inside which made his mind spin.

"Ahhh, I can't, I can't!" He screamed as he came suddenly. Cum covered his lower stomach and his legs barely held him up.

Don chuckled and started untying his hands causing him to fall over.

"S-So I can go now?" Third asked weakly.

"Not yet, I still haven't had my fun." Don said as he pulled away what covered Thirds eyes.

He looked at him tiredly and felt his body get lain on a bed.  
“I didn’t think you’d come so fast.” Don said running his fingertips over the other’s stomach. “And you made a mess too.” He held his fingers above Thirds mouth.  
“Lick them clean.” He obeyed and started licking Don’s fingers while he pushed his legs apart.

Third closed his eyes and spread them further.

"Please...put something in." He panted. "More than your fingers."

The demon smiled, happy he didn't have to wait any longer. Don took his fingers out of Third's mouth and unbuttoned his pants.

Third gazed at him and smiled a little.

"Yes, I want that. Put it inside me." He begged.

"I didn't think you'd be like this." Don leaned over him. "I thought you'd fight it to the end. What a slutty angel you are."

Third nodded, not really listening to that the other was saying. He felt something rim his asshole. He balled his fists when when the demon entered him and he gasped in pain.

"Ahh...Go...go slow." Don grabbed his waist and started thrusting in, not listening to what the other said.

Third arched his back and moaned. He never experience something like this before. He felt him go so deep he could dealt handle it.

"F-faster!" He begged again, pulling at the rope that tied his hands. He was so close to coming again. He craved that pleasure again.

Don picked up the pace thrusting faster with each movement. He loved it. An angel laying under him begging to be fucked. He'll have to keep an eye on this one for later he figured.

Third wrapped his legs around Don's waist and felt how much deeper he could go.

"Ahh! Again! I-I'm coming again!" He screamed. Cum splattered on his and the others stomach. He panted, unable to keep his eyes open.

The last thing he knew was Don's lips where on his. And then he passed out.

* * *

"Third, Third! Wake up Third!" First said nudging his older brother. He forced his eyes open and looked blankly at his worried sibling.

"Oh good, you're okay." First said relieved. Third looked around and found himself in his room.

“Where...What, what happened?”

“You don’t know? I found you just at the border of our world! I though maybe a demon caught you! But you were still breathing, so I just thought you maybe hurt yourself.”

Third sat up and held his head. What did happen? He was sure something had to have caused this, but, he couldn’t remember. He looked at First and smiled a little.

“Well, I’m okay, just a little sore. I think I might have ran into something.” He lied. First smiled back.

“Okay! Well you stay in bed for now, though I’m sure you won’t have to stay in it to long.” He said happily. “Then we can play like you promised!”


End file.
